Kevin Spacey
: "The relationship with the cast has everything to do with how a performance develops, and in a sense that while you're discovering a play in the course of rehearsal with the director, you're also discovering it with your fellow actors. We're all in it together. :: —Kevin Spacey Kevin Spacey Fowler KBE ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Produzent und Sänger, Am besten bekannt ist er für seine Rollen in Seven (1995), The Usual Suspects (1995), American Beauty (1999), K-PAX (2001), Superman Returns (2006) sowie Baby Driver (2017). Außerdem für die Hauptrolle in der Serie House of Cards (2013-2017). Spacey gewann zwei Academy Awards; bester Nebendarsteller für The Usual Suspects 1996 sowie bester Hauptdarsteller für American Beauty 2000. Darüber hinaus erhielt er drei Nominationen bei den BAFTA Awards, wovon er eine für American Beauty gewann, und gewann eine von acht Nominationen bei den Golden Globes für House of Cards. Anfänge Geboren wurde Spacey in South Orange, New Jersey einer Sekretärin und einem technischen Redakteur. Er hat zwei Geschwister und bezeichnete seinen Vater als rassistischen "Naziunterstützer", der sexuell und physisch missbrauchend war. Spacey besuchte Northridge Military Academy, Canoga Park High School und später Chatsworth High School, wo er in dem Theaterstück The Sound of Music auftrat und begann, seinen Mittelnamen "Spacey" zu verwenden. Er versuchte für einige Jahre sein Glück als Comedian, ehe er als Mitglied der Group 12 die Juilliard School in New York City besuchte. Dort studierte er zwischen 1979 und 1981 Drama und trat als Stand-Up-Comedian in Bowling-Talentwettbewerben auf. Sein erster professioneller Bühnenauftritt war 1981 als Speerträger in einer Vorstellung von Henry VI, Part 1 beim New York Shakespeare Festival. Im Folgejahr erschien er als Oswald in Ghosts erstmalig in Broadway neben Liv Ullman und später unter anderem in Molières The Misanthrope und David Rabes Hurlyburly. Prominenz als Bühnenschauspieler erlangte er 1986, als er gegenüber Jack Lemmon, Peter Gallagher und Bethel Leslie in Eugene O'Neills Long Day's Journey into Night auftrat. Lemmon entwickelte sich dabei zu einem Mentor für Spacey. Seine erste größere Fernseherscheinung war in Crime Story und er entwickelte vermehrtes und primäres Interesse für Filme, trat jedoch weiterhin in Theaterstücken auf und gewann 1991 einen Tony Award für Lost in Yonkers. Zu der Zeit entwickelte er auch im Film eine Ruf als Charakterdarsteller durch Rollen wie jene in Wiseguy sowie Glengarry Glen Ross (1992). Spätestens 1995 avancierte er durch seine Darstellungen in Bryan Singers The Usual Suspects und David Finchers Seven zu einer internationalen Berühmtheit. Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Nur Produzent Galerie SpaceyHoC.jpg|2017 in House of Cards SpaceyBab.jpg|2017 in Baby Driver SpaceyNix.jpg|2014 in Elvis & Nixon SpaceyHou.jpg|2013 in House of Cards SpaceyMar.jpg|2011 in Margin Calls SpaceyMoo.jpg|2009 in Moon Spacey21.jpg|2008 in 21 SpaceySup.jpg|2006 in Superman Returns SpaceyBey.jpg|2004 in Beyond the Sea SpaceyGal.jpg|2003 in The Life of David Gale SpaceyKPA.jpg|2001 in K-PAX SpaceyAme.jpg|1999 in American Beauty SpaceyLAC.jpg|1997 in L.A. Confidential SpaceyUsu.jpg|1995 in The Usual Suspects SpaceyGle.jpg|1992 in Glengarry Glen Ross SpaceySee.jpg|1989 in See No Evil, Hear No Evil SpaceyHea.jpg|1986 in Heartburn Trivia * Spacey ist großer Fan von professionellem Wrestling. * Als Kind brannte er das Baumhaus seiner Schwester nieder, woraufhin seine Eltern ihn in eine Militärschule schickten. Der wurde er jedoch verwiesen, als er einen Reifen nach einen anderen Schüler warf. Siehe auch * Kevin Spacey in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1959 Geboren Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Männlich